


Rock n Roll Baby

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Cas' life has fallen apart. Two weeks ago he had funding for his research in child psychology, a fiancee and an apartment. Now he only has his home and in a few days, that will be gone too.Dean is a rock god with a two-year-old kid, Jack. With his ex-wife's death, Dean becomes increasingly picky with the female nannies that the agency is sending and they're flying out on tour in a few days.Charlie, Dean's BFF and assistant has conspired with Balthazar, Cas' BFF to get a partnership together.Cas used to be a Nanny and Dean hates all the women being sent, hopefully, this will solve all of their problems. Or will it create new ones?





	1. CAS: Some endings are beginnings

Cas sat in an office on the fiftieth floor of a very expensive office block in downtown Manhattan. Balthazar, his best friend was storming around manically. For ten minutes he'd been trying to find some Himalayan water. Apparently, he simply couldn't function without it, not even for this meeting. Cas remembered if B had always been this insane. Thinking back to college he remembered when they ended up on a tugboat which was travelling to the Canadian border. Them with only the clothes on their backs and a copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Yeah, B had always been a bit crazy. 

Today was a weird day for Cas. His major was Psychology and child studies, his and B’s careers had never crossed paths but today that changed. 

The tall, blond, charmer walked in with a huff and placed the expensive bottle of H2O down on his mahogany desk. Everything in this office screamed money, wealth and extravagance. That was B, money and more money. Cas watched him glance in the mirror on his wall, straighten his already straight Prada tie and slump gracefully behind his desk. 

“Cas! How are you?” B asked with a grin.

Smiling because you had to smile at Balthazar, Cas replied, “Anxious B, what have you got me into?”

The clean-cut man leaned forwards in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him. 

“I know this year has been...hard for you.”

That was an understatement of a lifetime. Cas’ life had basically fallen apart in the last six months. The funding for his research had fallen through. His flat had been repossessed, his love life… well, he wasn't even thinking about that. Everything was collapsing around him and pretty soon he was going to be homeless. 

“Yeah, you said you could help?”

Cas wasn’t sure how because B’s work was as a music agent and in advertising. Their work was like chalk and cheese, total opposites, maybe he could work in the mail room or something? 

Balthazar stared at him and then smiled tightly, “I think we can be of use to each other my friend. I have, let's say, a need of someone with your services, and you need somewhere to live. You need a job and you need to get away from here for a while. Especially, you know, after that awful business with Gabriel and Ketch.”

Oh yeah, he had to bring up his brother running off with his fiancée. That was defiantly a reminder he needed right now. B seemed to have realised his faux par and cringed. 

“Sorry Castiel, I’ve been on the phone to Japan all night I’m not at my best. Forgive me?”

Cas sighed as his heart ached, “Sure B.”

“Okay, so I need you to go to this address in-” he glanced at his diamond-studded Rolex, “an hour and meet with this guy Charlie. I haven’t spoken to him directly but he’s your guy. I don’t want to explain, he’ll do that. Yes, I know it’s all a little cryptic but I also know you and you’re an over-thinker. Go, meet him and see what you think about the offer okay?”

Cas frowned, “B this better be something I can actually do.”

“Of course! It's like what you did in college for extra credit.”

“You mean being a nanny?” Cas squeezed his fingers, “I haven’t done that in a really long time B.”

Balthazar poured his fancy water and smiled, “It’s like riding a bike.”

Silence filled the room as they stared each other down. The sun was shining and a clear spring day glistened over Manhattan. 

Balthazar was the first to break, “Cas, please, you’ll be saving my ass. Pretty please?”

That shocked him, B rarely said please or admitted he needed help and Cas caved. 

“Fine, give me the address.”

That brilliant grin filled his friends face again, “You are a lifesaver! Here.”

The paper slid across the desk and Cas took a picture of it on his phone just in case, and slipped the paper into his pocket. 

“This is across town, the upper east side?”

B glanced at his watch again, “You better get going, this Charles sounds like a ball buster.” 

Cas stood, dismissed and walked out of the office. The march to the subway was short and he sat between strangers as the train pulled away. The journey moved towards what could be his saving grace and he shifted uncomfortably in the stuffy air. It was hot on the train; loosening his tie a little he considered his clothing. The semi-formal dress had seemed okay for meeting B but now the dark jeans and brown boots seemed too casual. The boots were worn but smart, hopefully, these people would be looking for a relaxed nanny. Cas did not like being unprepared, shit, what was he walking into? He hadn’t considered his old profession much in the last several years, yet it could be his way out of life’s recent disasters. Swallowing the worry he focused on remaining calm and collected.

Time passed quickly and before he knew it he was within walking distance of the address. Following the signs and his sat nav, he arrived fifteen minutes early. It was one of the most expensive addresses in Manhattan and he stared in awe. The doorman met him and asked who he was looking for, so he simply gave the address and his name. As instructed he moved towards the private elevator. Cas walked over to the traditional looking gold plated doors and stepped in. Muzak played, it was something classical as he rose towards the unknown. Finally, it stopped and the doors opened. The space was an ornate corridor decorated with white walls, arched ceilings and a thick red carpet. He admired the surroundings for a moment before stepping out. 

“Castiel Novak?” A small, fiery headed woman bounced over. She was shorter than him, athletic yet geeky with a professional air. Her clothes consisted of a purple suit with a star-wars shirt underneath, weird. 

“Yes.” He replied.

Her grin was blinding, “I’m Charles Bradbury, Charlie to you.”

Cas’ jaw dropped and she laughed, “Yeah I get that a lot. The music world respects men and it’s not exactly a lie.”

“Very true.” Cas liked her already. 

She moved into the lounge which was amazing. The ceilings were gilded, painted and ornate. The whole things looked like it belonged in Europe somewhere, maybe Florence. Cas had been once and it was spectacular. Yeah, he felt like he’d walked into an Italian manor or museum. 

“Exquisite isn’t it?” She asked admiring the ceilings. 

“Yes, it really is.”

They sat on a traditional hard backed formal sofa and she pulled out her Smartphone. 

“So, Balthazar explained who you are and your credentials. Dean should be home soon with Jack and I can do the formal introductions. You’ll be travelling with him on tour, taking care of Jack when he’s in rehearsals or in a gig. Here is the book, this is jack’s bible, you must adhere to all the items exactly. Dean loves his son and is very particular. I’m sure Balthazar mentioned you’ll be the fourth nanny Jack has had this year.”

“It’s March.”

Charlie winced, “Yes, as I said he is particular. At this stage of the game, we, no, I, am at a loss. The agency keeps sending people but he hates them all. Either they are too rough, to stern or they don’t follow directions… honestly, the problem is that none of them is his ex-wife. Not that he even liked her but the dead become saints to us all don’t they?”

Cas stared at her with his jaw hanging open as things began to click into place. 

“Oh, here they are now, right on time.”

There were noises, laughing and a rough voice singing melodiously. Cas stood, watched the door open and in walked Dean Winchester. Dean the rock god, superstar, TV personality and legend was standing ten feet away. He looked a little more relaxed then Cas had seen him on T.V. There was no make-up and a casual smile sat on his face that made him seem more...human. The clothes were also less flamboyant, simple ripped black jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. The look was finished with a studded black leather jacket and matching biker boots. The man’s dark brown hair was swept back and it showed off his eyebrow and lip piercings to full effect. Wow, just wow, he was even more perfect than on TV. 

“Dean!” Charlie smiled as she lifted the most adorable blonde toddler up off the floor, “Hey Jacky Jack.”

“Hewow CharChar.” He giggled. 

Cas stared because he’d lost all speech. All brain function had ceased, everything was gone as deep green eyes stared into his. 

“Charlie?” Dean asked, “Why is there a stranger in my house?”

“Ah yes, Dean, this is Castiel Novak, the new nanny.”

Dean’s eyes widened and then narrowed, “I told you, I’ll look after Jack.”

Charlie followed the sexy rock god into the kitchen and Jack followed. Cas could hear them as the door was open. 

“Dean, we’ve discussed this, it’s not viable. You need a nanny and Castiel is more than qualified. He has three degrees in child psychology. There are also the several years of nanning for some of the richest people in New York. He is best friends with our contact over at the label and comes highly recommended.”

Cas heard Dean huff, “A guy? Really?”

Charlie sighed, “Dean, you fired all the women. I get it, I do, just give him a shot? Please, I’m begging. We fly out in two days and we can’t go without someone to look after Jack.”

“CharChar, cookie pweeeze.” A tiny voice asked and Cas heart lurched, he really did love kids. 

Dean groaned, “Ugh, fine he has a day to impress me or I’m calling my Mom.”

“You know that's- fine, okay a day.” Charlie's red hair poked through the door, “Castiel can you come here please?”

Cas moved into the traditional kitchen and stood by the door. 

“Cas, is it okay if I call you Cas?” she asked and he nodded, “Cas, this is Dean.”

Dean glared at him but Cas smiled, he’d dealt with businessmen and high society, what was a megastar? They were all people, right? Yeah, right.

“Hi,” he held his hand out and after a moment Dean took it. The shake was warm and sparked a flame in Cas’ gut, shit, no, that's bad can’t be crushing on the new boss. Taking the emotion by the collar he threw it behind a door and locked it tight. 

“She gave you the book?” Dean asked glancing at the binder in his hand. Cas noticed it again and nodded, opening it he glanced through the instructions. It was pretty standard stuff, what Jack ate, drank, what he was allergic too. Thankfully, only shellfish and a mild one at that, one kid he'd looked after had fourteen allergies, it had been a nightmare. The book had everything from bead time what music and colours he liked, everything was in here. It was one of the most detailed dossiers for a child that Cas had ever seen and he was impressed. 

“This is impressive.” Cas let slip out. 

“I thought you’d done this before?” Dean spat, “It’s standard isn’t it?”

Cas eyes flew up meeting Dean’s, “Yes, I mean it’s very detailed. Most only have the basics but you have everything from his favourite colour to his favourite piece of classical music, it’s impressive.”

That seemed to calm Dean and he smiled tightly, “I love my boy.”

“Yes, I see that Mr Winchester.”

Dean smiled wider, “Call me Dean.”

“Okay, Dean.”

The rock star picked up his son who wore pink dungaree's with a blue def Leppard t-shirt underneath, “This is Jacky. Say hi to Cas, Jack.”

“Hewow Cassy.”

Cas laughed, “Hi Jack, those are very cool dungaree's you’re wearing.”

“My favourite, I like pink.”

Cas watched Dean, he always watched the parents with their kids. It was the best way to tell how easy his job would be. If they were attentive it was easier because Cas would be able to communicate with them. Most were too busy to care about the details in their kids' lives but Dean was defiantly the first and finest example of a parent. The love that shone from him was simply there on his face. This was not something you saw on the TV, Dean Winchester, badass and rock god who adored his baby son. Love and adoration flowed from him as Jack counted the buttons on his dungarees. Cas watched him intently and his heart pulsed. Shit, he was in trouble.


	2. DEAN: Angels come in all forms

Jack played on the small jungle gym in the park while Benny, Dean’s main security guy stood watch. There was no one he trusted more than himself or Charlie to watch Jack. Benny had shown his absolute devotion to Dean as both a friend and employee, he’d even taken a bullet graze for him once. Yeah, there was no one he trusted more with his kid except maybe Meg. She sat a bench away to Dean’s left trying to look inconspicuous. The petite blond was his other bodyguard and was always too pretty to blend in. They decided to go with the ‘I’m a groupie.’ look. Her outfit almost matched Dean’s. It had been an unusual compromise because those were her clothes, her civilian clothes, she was a huge fan of his. It worked very well, nobody ever suspected she was his security. They went everywhere with him and it was natural to have them around all the time. 

Charlie was helping his perfect boy up onto a large elephant type thing, while Dean dealt with the Nanny. A male nanny? Really? What guy wanted to do that? Though, he was kinda hot. The thought was immediately locked down, no, he wouldn't be that cliche fucking rock star. Plus, coming out as Bi would be bad for tour sales. He had debated it over the years but when he’d married his ex, Bella, it had seemed unnecessary. Now, well, he had Jacky and he wasn’t intending to hook up with anyone permanent, female or otherwise. Yeah, a voice in his mind whispered, you just keep telling yourself that. 

Huffing internally, he turned to look at Castiel. What kind of name was that anyway? 

“Your name is unusual,” Dean said breaking the silence. It had formed since they’d sat in Central Park to get to know each other and see if this would work. The guy looked at him, deep blue eyes examining his. Dean had to look away because it was intense. Christ, it was like Cas was looking into his soul. Things low in his body stirred and Dean freaked. It took a half second to lock his lust in a box and take a breath. A moment later he composed himself and glanced back up. 

“My Mom is super religious, it’s a take on an angelic name.” Cas started.

Dean’s jaw dropped, “You’re named after an angel?”

“Kind of.” Cas smiled and Dean’s world shook as he continued. "Cassiel, he is the patron angel of overlooked people. My Mom grew up really poor and when she came to name me she wanted to honour the angel who she saw as her protector. So, she played with the name for a while and this is what she got.” 

Dean absentmindedly rubbed his fingers over his left arm where his tattoo was. 

“That’s really interesting.” He replied, but it was time to get serious. “So, what kind of person wants to drop their whole lives and come on tour with me for nearly two years? What are you running from?”

Dean's words had been harsher than he’d intended. Being defensive was easier than giving into the soft squishy feelings. The ones that seem to bombard him whenever Cas looked over. The nanny gazed out into the park for several seconds before answering.

“I was engaged.” 

The declaration threw Dean and the wave of jealousy annoyed him but he continued to listen. His stomach churned with the knowledge that this wasn’t going to be a story with a happy ending.

“His name was Ketch and I swear I thought he was my soul mate, you know?” Cas turned those big blue eyes on him again and the pain in his them was something Dean could relate to all too well. 

“Go on,” Dean whispered.

“One day I came home early from work and he’s in bed with my brother, Gabriel.” Cas sighed and rubbed his face hard, “The next day my research grant got pulled. They said it was due to funding cuts but Ketch was on the board, so you know... and from there everything has spiralled out of control. You could say I’m kinda destitute at the moment.”

Frowning Dean hissed, “Son of a bitch. What a dick move! If my brother ever slept with my boyfriend I’d kick his ass.”

“Fiancee.” Cas corrected with tears in his eyes.

Swallowing hard, Dean placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder, “Yeah, I’m so fucking sorry. How long had you been together?”

“Six years.”

“That sucks,” Dean added with a frown. Understatement much Dean?

“Yeah.” Cas rubbed the damp away from his eyes before it could fall and coughed, “Sorry, that’s so unprofessional. I haven’t really talked about it. Sorry.”

“No, it’s good. I like to know the people who are going to be around my kid.” 

“Yeah and he’s a great kid,” Cas replied as they sat and watched Jack play with Charlie for a few minutes while Cas composed himself. 

“So listen,” Dean said accepting that this might actually work, he liked the guy. Maybe a little too much but he was running out of options. There was something about Cas that made you want to trust him. “I’m willing to give this a shot, a few weeks trial out on the road. You’ll get paid well and put up in hotels when we’re not on the bus. Any free time you have is yours but the first sign that you're using me or my kid and you’ll be gone so fast your ass won't hit the floor.”

Cas smiled, “Sounds good.”

Dean smiled and his heart twitched, shit, what was he doing? “You’ll also have to sign a non-disclosure agreement. There's also a contract that forces you to repay any expenses. That's if you should be dismissed for less than amicable reasons.” 

“That’s standard.” Cas agreed,

“Good, is there anything you want to know?” Dean asked.

“Tell me about you? I know what I see on T.V but the more I know, the better I’ll be able to care for Jack.” Cas asked, professionalism returning like an elastic band snapping back into place. 

Sighing, Dean shuffled and watched his son, the story came out automatically.

“I’ve been a dick with the Nanny's, which is why you're here. It’s my ex... I met Bella a few years before Jack was born. She was a model, funny, a badass and exceptionally bad for me. Her life was all drugs and drink, sex and travelling the world. We fit, we worked but in a destructive way. I was in the news constantly, hell, you probably saw that. Anyway, she got pregnant with Jacky and slowed down on everything. It was because she had too because I made her but as soon as he was born she went right back to it. I couldn't, as soon as I held him in my arms I swear everything changed. I quit everything overnight, I joined AA and haven’t touched anything since. I got custody of him last year.” Taking a deep breath Dean continued, “She got worse, spiralled out of control. The final straw was when I filed for divorce, that was four months ago. They found her in a hotel with a needle in her arm, heroin overdose. She signed the divorce papers and then overdosed. They found them when they found her.”

Silence filled the space between them as cool spring air sent a chill down Dean’s spine, yeah, it was the air. Not that he’d never told anyone that part about the divorce papers, not even Charles. It had almost sent him into his own spiral knowing that the request had pushed her to overdose because he had loved her once. 

After several long seconds, Cas turned to him and smiled tightly, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that but it wasn’t your fault. You did the right thing for yourself and Jack, it’s unfortunate but not your fault.”

Tear’s clogged Dean’s throat, he’d blamed himself the whole time and there was a total stranger telling him exactly what he needed to hear. He rubbed his arm again without thinking. The pain came in waves and took a few minutes to pass. Once it ebbed, he coughed and then glanced at Cas, “Thanks, I’ve not really talked about it. I guess we’re both full of firsts today huh?”

“Yeah.” Cas smiled, “Sometimes it’s easier to speak to strangers about your pain.”

The weird thing was Cas didn’t feel like a stranger, hadn’t from the moment Dean had laid eyes on him in his home. He felt like he knew him which made him uncomfortable, yeah, it was stupid and he knew it. 

“So you have a brother?” Cas asked.

Dean grinned, “Yeah, Sammy. He’s at MIT, freaking computer genius.”

“You don’t talk about him?”

“No, he likes his privacy and so does my Mom but she lets me talk about her to the press more.”

Cas smiled, “What about your Dad?”

A dark cloud seemed to descend on the clear spring day as Dean was pushed back into memories he’d tried to drink away for years. 

“I don’t talk about him, he was abusive.” he used the words AA had taught him for when people asked. They explained that being open took the stigma away, he was a victim of abuse, so was Sammy and his Mom. They were allowed to talk about it. It wasn’t a dirty secret and it happened all the time, unfortunately, and he shouldn't be ashamed of it. That part he was still working on. 

Frowning Cas replied, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. If you ever want to talk about it I know some good people in my field.”

Dean startled, there was no pity in his tone, only solid professionalism and support. It made his insides unclench a little and solidified his knowledge that Castiel was a good person. 

“Thanks, I’m seeing someone at the moment and he’s pretty good but thanks for the offer.”

“You have a sponsor as well for AA?” Cas asked, clearly in psych mode.

“Yeah, he’s in the business too so he gets the pressure I’m under.” 

“That’s good and how do you find balancing being a father with your work?” 

Dean smiled, oh yeah, he liked this guy. 

“While I’m here it’s not too bad. Jacky comes to the rehearsals with Charlie most days and she does her thing while he plays with his toys and then we do lunch. It gets a little stressful because she’s my PA and runs my life and has to look after Jack too. On tour it's not physically possible for her to do both, we rehearse for hours, or we’re travelling and I’ll need to sleep while Jacks awake. I’ve been killing myself trying to think of ways around it but it's not fair on him to force my schedule on him. I need someone who can take him out to see the world, to come to see me, to put him to bed on time. You know, the stuff I can’t do right now.” 

Cas nodded, “Yeah I get it. I do have to warn you, I haven’t done this for a while so it might take time for us to find balance.”

“That’s fine, I’ve fired the last seven just so you know and not for very good reasons. Like I said I’ve been a bit of a dick.” Dean glanced at the floor slightly embarrassed now at his impetuousness. 

“Seven? Charlie said four.”

“That just this year.” Dean glanced at Jack, “She’s been amazing, honestly her wife has been giving me shit for months about the workload. I feel crap about it but I just haven't trusted any of them.”

“Her Wife?” Cas asked.

“Amara, she’s in my band and she’s been busting my balls.”

“Ah, right.” Cas smiled, “Well, I’m here now, so hopefully we can get sorted and take the strain from her.”

Suddenly, a squeal of delight sounded and they both looked over at Jack. Charlie waved them over and they went without a word. 

Dean knelt in the sand where Jack sat, “Hey Jacky-bean, what’s going on?”

“Look it, Da-da.” Jack said pointing at the sand where a plastic sand shaper shaped like an angel sat, “Pretty angel, here.” 

The tiny hand pushed his sleeve up to expose the relatively new tattoo. Cas glanced down as Dean smiled. The tattoo was a quote shaped like an angel. It was something his mother had said to him all his life- ‘Angels are watching over you.’

“Yeah Jacky, I think they just might be.” He glanced up at Cas who looked startled and flushed red. Oh god, that was so cute, son of a bitch, he was absolutely done for.


	3. CAS: Who doesn't like complicated?

Cas left the park feeling both excited and confused. The conversation between him and Dean had taken some unexpected turns. Cas had been more open and honest in the last few hours than he’d ever been with Ketch and it was a terrifying yet exciting thought. 

Dean made him feel comfortable and solid as if everything would be okay. The idea that a complete stranger could make him feel that way was crazy. Dean looked at him while they had been in the sandbox and it had set his heart racing, he'd felt his soul shiver. The expression had been intimate, so much more so than two people who just met should experience. It was like they knew each other, maybe from a past life? Not that Cas really believed in all that but sometimes it was...fate. 

Charlie accompanied him to his place to pack his belongings and they were out of there within an hour. She explained that Dean wanted him close, which had done nothing for the inappropriate thoughts scratching at the closed door in his mind. It made sense, things could be organised with the least amount of stress that way. Which was why he was moving into the penthouse. Charlie made sure the appropriate visas were pushed through in the necessary countries. She had friends in high places so most things would be finalised within a day. 

“So, this is your room.” She smiled showing him the full suite, “Don’t get comfortable we’re flying out in less than forty-eight hours.”

“Sure,” he replied as she closed the door. Pulling out his phone, he dialled Balthazar who picked up on the second ring yelling and not at him. 

“I swear Susan, the incompetence! It’s a five-star restaurant. I order the same thing every Thursday. It's fillet steak, rare with a side of greens. This is clearly medium rare! Don’t roll your eyes at me, Susan!”

“B?” Cas laughed, “She’ll buy you decaf again if you keep yelling at her.”

The scowl was audible, “I love that woman Cas but honestly how hard is it?” 

“She didn’t cook it B, just breathe.” 

“Susan!” he yelled with an exasperated almost apologetic sigh. After a whole minute of breathing, he added, “Would you like this one?”

Cas couldn’t hear the reply but the sound of a plate scraping meant the offering had gone well. B would get real coffee for the foreseeable. It was a good thing because B without caffeine was terrifying. 

“Sorry Cas, what can I do. How did the thing go?” B asked as he sat, the creek of expensive leather echoed as B became comfortable. 

“I’ve just moved into his place, so I’d say it went well.”

“You dog, don’t you move fast?” he laughed. “I can hear you rolling your eyes Castiel. I’m glad it worked out.”

Cas sighed, “He’s great B.”

“No.” 

“What?”

“You have that wistful tone. I know you’re a huge fan but don’t get all weird okay. You need this job.”

Cas grumbled something through his teeth but he couldn't disagree. 

“Fine.” He paused and then added, “Thank for this B, it could be amazing.” 

“Good, now go. Enjoy life and call me when you’re in Amsterdam I’ll tell you the best places to get stoned.”

Laughing, Cas said his goodbyes and hung up. B wasn’t one for emotional farewells which was good because he couldn't handle that right now. 

The room took his breath away, it was enormous as he turned to admire it. The bedroom was the size of his entire apartment; it had a kitchenette and a large bathroom. The decor was amazing, typical of the period but recently renovated. Before he could really take it in there was a knock on the door. 

Benny, Dean’s security smiled briefly, "Dean would like to see you on the terrace for dinner. If you don’t have any plans?”

While his heart fluttered he also felt disappointed that Dean hadn’t asked him. Benny seemed to catch the obvious expression and added, “He would have asked you himself but he’s just been pulled into a conference call. He wanted to make sure I asked you as soon as possible.” 

The butterflies whirled in his stomach, “Er, sure. What time?”

“Six.”

“Okay.” 

Benny winked and left which had Cas blushing. Was there something Benny knew that Cas didn’t? Hmmm, maybe he was just hoping for things that would never happen? 

The clock read four-thirty, so he had a while before dinner. Picking up his phone he called his Mom and told her what was happening. 

“Yeah Mom, it's over a year but only eight months out of the states so I can visit when I’m back.”

She became silent and Cas knew something was wrong. Then she whispered, “Your brother called.”

A scalding wave of rage burned through his chest, “Mom, I don’t ca-”

“They split up.” She cut him off and continued, “Gabriel and Ketch. Ketch left him said he’d made a mistake and he was going to talk you about getting back together.”

Silence reigned. What the hell was he supposed to do with that? Too angry to continue speaking he ended the call. 

“Mom, I have to go. I love you.”

Throwing his furious form onto the bed he tried desperately not to cry. As if fate was laughing at him he got a message from an unknown online account. When Ketch and his brother had done the 'thing' he’d blocked them on social media but there were ways. This was definitely him, Ketch.

‘Cassy. I’m so sorry baby. Please talk to me. I know I fucked up but I was scared. You kept talking about forever and it freaked me out and Gabe… he was just there… Can I get a second chance? I know I don’t deserve it but I swear I will beg every day for forever.’

Cas read the message and felt nauseous, furious but there was a sliver of hope that he shut it down immediately. No, he didn’t just get to destroy his life and then walk back in. A second message pinged through.

‘Meet me at our spot in an hour. If you don’t come I’ll know we’re done.’

The audacity of that selfish, egotistical a-hole! How dare he just waltz back into his life and demand a meeting. 

Cas began to pace, well, of course, he wasn’t going to go. 

Fury rose again but hope and pain followed along for the ride. No, he wasn’t going. Glancing at the clock his brain did the math on how long it would take him to get to the spot. Half an hour at a brisk pace and he could get closure, he could give the British dick a piece of his mind. 

That settled it, he was going, and he wanted closure.

The shower and changing took twenty minutes but it was worth it. He felt great as he walked through Central Park towards the Zoo. Nerves started to churn in his stomach and a fine tremble in his hands was a full-on quake as he closed on in on the Zoo. Their spot was a bunch of rocks just off the street near Central Park Zoo and as Cas approached he froze. Ketch sat side-on to the direction of his approach. Clearly, he'd been expecting him to come from their old apartment and hadn't seen him yet. Steeling himself with a deep breath he approached the tall British guy wearing all black. Cas admired him for a second and expected lust to come and bite him but his only thought was that he wasn’t as hot as Dean. It made him smile. 

“Ketch.” He said and he turned. 

“Cassy, you came.”

Cas ignore the pet name and crossed his arms. Ketch stood and moved into his personal space so Cas stepped back. 

“You’re close enough.”

There was a flurry of expression across his ex-fiancés face before it settled into a guarded smile. Clearly, this wasn't going as he planned and that made a smile twitch at the corner of Cas' mouth. Good, the ass deserved to be confused. 

“Talk, quickly I have a dinner to get to,” Cas said with very little emotion. 

A frown fell over Ketch’s face, “Dinner?”

“Yes, Dinner.”

“A date?” Ketch hissed out. 

Cas stilled for a microsecond and then went with it, “Maybe. Not like it’s any of your business. Not after you fucked by brother all over our apartment.”

Ketch had the decency to look admonished, “I can explain.”

Cas sighed, suddenly exhausted with the conversation.

“I don’t care. I came here to tell you we’re done. I can’t explain how much you hurt me, there aren’t words for it. Even if I live a thousand lives Ketch I would never be able to unsee you and my brother fucking on the couch. That is never going away. You betrayed me, you broke my heart and you took my brother from me in the process. I’m going on tour with Dean Winchester, yes that Dean Winchester. I have to meet him for dinner in forty minutes, so I’m going to go. Have a nice life Ketch, or don’t, I really couldn’t give a shit.”

Turning on his heel Cas moved away without waiting for a response. The surprise on Ketches face was enough to have him grinning like a Cheshire cat. As he walked back to the apartment satisfaction filtered through his veins, yeah, he was done with it now. 

Entering through the doors to the lounge Cas was shocked. Classical music played, Mozart and except for Benny, he was alone. The guard nodded in the direction of the spiral staircase which led to the roof terrace. The sun was partially covered by wispy clouds as Cas stepped into the early evening air. Warmth flowed around him and he found Dean sitting on a sofa under a vine-covered pergola. The rock star was sipping something that looked like whiskey from a glass and smiled as Cas walked over. The beautiful man was a vision, like a dream and Cas thought he might wake up any second. 

“Hi.” Dean grinned as Cas sat next to him but a respectful distance away. The other furniture was over the far side of the terrace. There was only the outdoor couch on which Dean was draped and it felt purposeful.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said as he returned the smile and glanced at the table filled with offerings. There was a tapas style arrangement with everything from burger sliders to tofu. 

Dean blushed a little which threw Cas, “I didn’t know what you liked so I had the chef cook up a little of everything.” 

Cas admired the spread and took a miniature cheeseburger. 

Dean’s grin grew, “A man of my own heart.”

The smile was flirty and Cas melted. Was Dean Winchester flirting with him? Something must have shown on his face because Dean coughed then straightened in his seat. Maybe he was wrong? Why would Dean flirt with him? As far as Cas knew Dean wasn’t bi or gay, Hell he’d had a wife... but that had definitely been flirting. They stared at each other for several long seconds as Cas tried to figure Dean out and dean remained stoically silent. 

“Are you- I mean, I don’t mean to be presumptuous or disrespectful-” Cas stopped as the look in Dean’s eyes became defensive. It only lasted a split second and then it was gone, shit had Cas just fucked up?

Dean rubbed his face with his hands. Slouching, he sighed and sagged into the oversized blue couch then replied, “I swore I wasn’t going to flirt with you. Look at me, here I am in within the first two minutes. I’m sorry Castiel, it was unprofessional.” 

“Wait? You’re not hetero?”

Dean smiled tightly, “Bi, well more in theory than practice for a long time but yeah. It’s obviously covered in your confidentiality clause.” 

Cas smiled, “Of course.” 

Dean had just admitted to flirting with him and even if he never told anyone, this was the best moment of his life. 

“You can flirt with me anytime.” He added

The rock star froze and then chuckled, “I just made this complicated didn’t I?”

“I think we both did.” 

“There’s just something about you.”

Cas nodded, “Yeah, you too and not for the obvious reasons.”

They were staring again and Dean broke the silence to leaning over to grab a slider. 

“These are awesome right?”

Cas laughed and took a second one, “Yeah, they’re amazing.”

So was Dean, Cas thought as they laughed and drank the evening away. Shit, he was in way over his head.


	4. DEAN: Once upon a time

From the moment they’d had dinner on the terrace, Dean knew he was done for. Cas was perfect. The man had everything that he could want in a person not to mention he was amazing with Jack. That evening had gone exactly to plan except for the conversation about Cas ex. Cas had been honest about seeing Ketch, not like he owed Dean an explanation but it had upset him. When he discussed though he didn’t seem conflicted only happy that he’d had the chance to close a door that had needed to close. Dean had listened to every detail with jealousy beating in his chest. If he ever met his Ketch guy was going to be hard-pressed not to murder him. 

“He stopped me seeing my friends. I had to do everything around the house and then there was the thing with Gabe…”

Cas had explained as the sunset on a crazy day. Dean hadn’t known what to do because his initial reaction was to hunt the son of a bitch down. He wanted to take Cas’ pain out on the guy's ass. Thankfully, the urge passed when Cas leaned over him for more food. The sexy nanny smelled like honey and carnations, damn. That Ketch guy didn’t deserve him anyway. ‘And you do?’ A small sarcastic voice whispered. It was probably right but Dean was happy for the first time in a long time. He was also worried that Charlie would quit. She’d been threatening it and if he fired Cas, regardless of the reason she wouldn’t be impressed. So, Dean had let himself fall into the smart guy with the pretty everything. That had been months ago. They were well into the tour now and everything had been amazing. Cas helped everything run like a well-oiled machine and Dean couldn’t have been more grateful.

London was their next stop, a huge arena with thousands of fans. Dean stood backstage getting ready for what would hopefully be the biggest show of his life. 

“Charlie? Is everything good?”

His friend and assistant glanced over and smiled, “Yeah. Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Dean stopped and considered the last few months. From the moment Cas had confirmed that he was interested, Dean had been a goner, Hell, from the moment they’d met. The months had consisted of small beautiful moments, with kisses and kindness that Dean could never have imagined experiencing now filled his days. There had been long walks around parks and stolen kisses on the bus. Nights in hotels with Cas wrapped in his arms had felt like heaven. Jack had slept soundlessly beside them in his crib like they were a family, it had been bliss. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Okay boss man, I’ll set it up.”

London had been amazing so far. They had pushed a few things back so that they could go out more, see the sights. Dean had been to London a few times but Cas being here made it new again. Cas saw it with a childlike wonder that left Dean smiling like a lovesick teenager. There was a purity about his nanny that Dean rarely saw in adults. 

Jack had taken to Cas so much that even when Dean was around Jack would choose to sit on Cas’ lap for the majority of the time. It should have bothered him but it was sweet. Dean appreciated the bond that was growing day by day between his two favourite people. Dean smiled while walking through the halls to the green room where Cas and Jack were waiting. He moved briskly, excitement putting a bounce in his step. What met him down the hall were heated tones of people fighting while trying to keeping their volume low. Cas’ voice held aggression and a hurt Dean hadn’t ever heard before. Another man was using a condescending tone that made Dean’s blood boil. Slowing his pace, he tried to understand what was going on. 

“Ketch, I swear, if you don’t leave I’m calling security!” Cas hissed. 

Ketch? Wasn’t that his ex? Jealousy flooded his gut and he stepped forward. 

“Cassy babe, just come home with me. This isn’t you, this life is not you. We’re good together, please come home.”

Cas released an exasperated sigh, “I don’t want you, Ketch.”

“You’re ‘the help’ to him Cas, nothing special. You’re everything to me.”

“Everything? I’m sure you said the same thing to my brother, you remember him? I’m happy here Ketch, you need to leave.”

“You think Dean Winchester wants you? You’re just his nanny Cassy.” 

The words were ferocious and venomous as they left the guys mouth. He continued, “You think I flew halfway across the world and used all my contacts to get in here for you to turn me down? No, you’re coming home with me.” 

Dean’s heart leapt and as he rounded the corner a red mist fell. The tall guy had Cas pressed against the wall, a brutish hand moving towards his love's shoulder. 

“If you touch my boyfriend I’m going to fucking kill you.” Dean hissed out. 

Ketch’s eyes went wide and he stepped back, moving him away from a suddenly close and furious Dean. It was the smartest thing the guy had done yet.

“Boyfriend?” Cas and Ketch said together. 

Dean met Ketch’s gaze and scowled, stepping into his personal space. 

“Yes. Boyfriend.” He growled, “Not ‘the help’.”

Dean pressed the emergency call on his watch. This guy needed to go before Dean tore him limb from limb and he got arrested again. In a matter of seconds, footsteps sounded and he knew his team were coming. Usually, he was safe back here but apparently someone needed to be fired. 

Turning to a startled Cas, Dean smiled and got down on one knee, his eyes became saucers as his jaw dropped. Dean grinned wide, “I was going to do this tonight on stage but right now is better. You’re amazing and anyone who can’t see that is an 'eijit' as my uncle bobby would say. So, erm, I got you a ring but Charlie has it, damn it… I had this all planned and everything… shit, I’m fucking it up-”

“Yes.”

Dean’s head whipped up, “What?”

Shock drained from Cas’ face and was replaced by a huge grin, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Security moved closer, their collective footsteps loud on the concrete. Benny and Co. rounded the corner which separated Ketch from the newly engaged couple. Dean stood, taking Cas in his arms and the embrace was amazing. Their first kiss was soft with a perfect amount of emotion. 

“Dean, sorry to interrupt but do you want us to get him outta here?” Benny asked and Dean nodded.

“Congrats dude,” he said pulling Ketch down the hall. Cas’ ex didn’t say a word, too stunned by the last few minutes to form words. 

“Yes, congratulations.” Charlie squeaked as she placed Jack on the floor so he could run over. She closed the gap and passed him a blue velvet box. Jack wrapped himself around Cas’ leg as Dean opened it. For the second time, Cas’ eyes went wide as Dean pulled out the platinum ring. It was silver in colour with sapphires inlaid but inside the band rather than on the outside. 

“The reason I had them inlay the sapphires inside is because it’s like you. You’re elegant and sophisticated on the outside with a soul that is full of color and wonder.”

Cas grinned, “You’ve been practising that huh?”

“Maybe.” Dean chuckled, “Charlie helped.”

Scooping his kid up, Dean wrapped himself around Cas with the baby in his arms. They stood there for a long time. Dean sighed pulling them tighter, this was everything, right here, this was his future. 

Epilogue

Dean carried Cas over the threshold of the cabin, it was fucking freezing. Cas loved snow, so the Swiss Alps really had been the only place to have their honeymoon. Charlie had taken Jack for the week so they could get some alone time, although he missed his kid he was glad to have Cas all to himself. 

They had teased each other up the stairs and he couldn’t stop himself as he dropped Cas to the huge bed. His husband fell back and was a vision against the dark blue sheets. The colour brought out his amazing eyes in a way the made Dean want to drown in them, he’d die happy too. 

Dean touched and kissed Cas’ skin until his cock was throbbing with need. Suddenly his clothes were too tight and he undressed them both at lightning speed. The smile which fell over Cas was devious. Before he knew it Dean was on his knees between strong legs taking all that hard length into his mouth. 

“Oh, Dean.” Cas groaned and a full body shudder rolled through him. 

Taking his time, Dean worked Cas until he growled and tugged his head away forcefully. Kneeling, Cas nodded for Dean to get on all fours on the bed. This was where Cas’ submissive personality fell away and the dominant took over. A second after bending over, warm slick fingers slid around his puckered hole. They pushed delicately inside and Dean relaxed. He moaned and writhed as his love worked him open. Dean’s heart pounded in his chest as he panted Cas’ name. In a move that took his breath away, Cas pushed his throbbing dick against Dean’s tight entrance. The stretch was amazing as Cas filled him inch by inch. He felt so full, so turned on it was perfect. 

“God I love you.” Cas groaned as he started to move faster. 

Dean was overwhelmed with sensation and stayed silent except for the few groans which escaped between gritted teeth. The pace increased as Cas pounded Dean relentlessly. His hips started to lose their rhythm as the orgasm washed over them both. They shook and writhed together then collapsed in a sweaty heap for cuddles. 

“I love you Castiel,” Dean whispered as Cas lay his head on his chest. 

Large blue eyes looked up into his, “I love you too Dean,”

Peace settled around them as the lay on the bed. As Dean took a deep breath of honey and carnations the both drifted off into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Amanda for her birthday, Happy Birthday sweety! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Follow me: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redheadshenanigans


End file.
